


N is for Noble

by shir0ch4n



Series: He's Not That Bad [14]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors
Genre: ABC Challenge, Gen, Never Possessed!AU, the perfect partners in crime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 13:51:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20136508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shir0ch4n/pseuds/shir0ch4n
Summary: Local former ranch hand accused of harboring a dragon gets what she deserves. A friend.





	N is for Noble

Volga was used to being called many things in his long, _long_, **_long _**lifetime. Including but not limited to: Chief, Master, Kid (courtesy of Darius), Scorching Berserker, and The Dragon Knight of Eldin. Of course these were acquired over centuries and he had gotten used to the titles.

However, he will probably never get used to one newly acquired title.

“Hello, Sir Volga, how can I be of assistance.”

“Oh, don't worry about that, Sir Volga. I'll get that for you.”

“I have laid out your attire for the day, Sir Volga. I hope it's to your liking.”

“Your breakfast, Sir Volga.”

And on and on the services continued. It began to drive the hybrid mad. The title of nobility and all that came with it was just so  _ frustrating _ ! He wasn't even treated like this with the title of  _ Master  _ for crying out loud!

It had only been a week since his official knighthood was revealed and suddenly all the servants in Hyrule Castle began to treat him like royalty. Getting him this and that, and  _ goddesses _ even preparing his clothes and meals everyday. He even eventually resorted to hiding in the stables just to avoid the castle staff. At least the stable boy, or rather the stable girl, hadn't gone mad with the rest of them.

Which is where he found himself once again. The hard working, former farm girl was great company. She didn't hold back on anything and asked so many “real” questions about the dragon that he just couldn't help but answer them. Such as now.

“Ya’ know, how come yer always a human? Would it be better t’ be a dragon all the time?” Marnie, as he later found out, grunted as she tossed a saddle onto an awaiting steed.

“Two words,” the lazing knight replied, “ mobility and doors.”

The response earned him a loud guffaw and a comment on how that's the truth.

“You know, Marcos doesn't like the bit.” Volga stated after a while.

“Oh, so you can speak horse now?” Marnie teased. Fighting to place the bit on said horse.

“No, but I can hear him huffing. Why are you saddling him up?”

“ ‘Cause  _ Lord Francis _ wants to go for a ride later and as a show of his  _ manliness  _ he wants the fiercest horse. Can you believe that?”

“What a, how do you say?  _ Utter frog faced jackass _ !”

“Hahahaha! Yeah that's the one.”

“I wonder, though,” the redhead brought up after successfully getting the bit on the fighting horse, “should you be up an’ about? I recently heard ya only woke up ‘bout three weeks ago.” She really didn't want to get in trouble with George if she had unwittingly harbored a still-healing, fugitive, patient for a week.

It will not end well.

“Don't know, don't care,” was the flippant remark, “all I know is that if I have to hear one more,  _ Sir Volga _ , I think I'll eat somebody.”

“Besides I'm doing much better out here anyway. So, I don't see a problem.”

“Yer not really being serious about eating someone are ya?” Marnie asked. She really hoped he was kidding.

“No. Humans are disgusting. But I might consider it.” The dragon huffed.

With her job done, Marnie sat next to the supine hybrid. She had no idea how he could stand lying down on hay, it was so scratchy. But she supposed his scales help out with that.

It was quite peaceful in the stables. Aside from the _frog faced jackass_, nobody really goes there unless they had some business outside the castle. Which hasn't been very often since the wars ended. Of course the steeds were used to help aid in the rebuilding effort after what Ganon had done, but most of the heavy debris have been cleared and removed so there wasn't much use for the horses at the moment.

“Well, if ya do snap can you eat Francis? That boy’s been nothin’ but a thorn in my side.”

Marnie smiled at the chuckle she was rewarded with for the comment. Her grin grew wider when she received a solid  _ maybe _ for her request.

“Why do you hate yer title so much? I'd love t’ be called Lady Marnie. Then maybe I'd get a bit o’ respect ‘round here.” She threw herself onto the hay, the prickling didn't bother her anymore.

“Trust me Marnie no amount of respect would be worth having everything done for you,” the dragon groused.

“What do ya mean?”

“I mean it's annoying when everybody does everything for you.”

“Doesn't sound too bad.”

“I guess if you've never experienced it before it doesn't. However, I already had to go through that once. I did not appreciate it then and I definitely don't appreciate it now.”

“Wait, you were pampered before!?”

“A long time ago and I don't want to talk about it.” With that the hybrid ended the conversation.

“For what it's worth,” the knight started, breaking the prolonged awkward silence, “I respect you.”

Blushing, and thanking the goddesses that her companion couldn't see her, she thanked him. Then feeling a little mischievous she added a _ Sir Volga _ as well. Seems like not all nobles were bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> There is a plot brewing I swear. It's just slow cooked for perfection. In a crock pot.
> 
> I like Marnie and I hope you do too. She's this universe's Malon. Cause every good Zelda game has a "Malon".
> 
> I have the whole thing already completed but I will still take requests within this AU for our favorite dragon knight.
> 
> Give me art and see my art go here: [shir0ch4ns-art](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/shir0ch4ns-art)


End file.
